The Other Phantomhive
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: Ciel returns home to find someone in his mansion. Who is this person, and what will he do about it? Crappy title, crappy summary, and chapters may jump back and forth in chronology. Sorry :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First BB fanfic! This story occurs after "His Butler, in an Isolated Castle". I haven't quite decided the exact time, but it's before (spoilers!) they discover Angela, Pluto, or any of that stuff.**

**Stuff you need to know: Ciel went on a little vacation without Sebastian. Why, I have no idea. While he was gone, he tried to stump Sebby by instructing him to find his closest living relative. This is the result. Enjoy the laughs, _aww_s, and tears that ensue. Bye bye!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was met at the door by his butler. "Ah, you have returned at last, Young Master."

Ciel smiled slightly. "I don't suppose you were able to carry out my wish?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Tut, tut. After all this time, you don't have faith in my abilities? Of course I did." Sebastian walked alongside his master to his study. As Ciel pushed open the door, he was in for a shock.

"What the-?" Sitting at his desk, wearing his clothes, leaning on one hand, was a person who looked just like him. Ciel stood there with his jaw hanging as the person looked up.

"Oh! Master Phantomhive! You've returned!" The person leapt from the seat and ran to greet him. "Sebastian has told me all about you! Ha! We look just like each other!" Ciel stepped back as the person attempted to hug him.

"Sebastian…?" He looked to his butler for explanation.

"Young Master, this is the person you sent me to find; your closest living relative."

"My name is Rachel, Milord." The person -girl- curtsied before him. "I'm… er, I'm your sister."

"S… sister…?" Ciel was very confused. "I have a-"

"Indeed. I was surprised as well. Apparently she had been kidnapped by the doctor who delivered you, then sold as a slave to a rich family. I had to travel a very long way to find her, Young Master."

"I'm glad to have met you, Young Master!" Ciel looked the girl up and down before responding.

"You can call me Ciel."

Her smile grew. "Thank you, Young Ma- Ciel." She then asked, "Do you enjoy reading?"

"I… suppose."

"Would you like to come to the library with me? I can have Sebastian serve us tea in there."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, then back to Rachel. "Why not?" He finally responded.

In the library, Rachel urged Ciel to sit. "Here, we can read together. Or, if you want, I could read to you. Sebastian says my reading is superb now, and just last night complimented me on the different voices I used. He said they were interesting, and added drama to each tale." Ciel shrugged.

"Whatever you want." He built up courage to ask her a question as she scanned the large bookshelves. "Er, if you don't mind me asking, why is your hair so short?"

Rachel blushed a bit as she turned towards him. "Well… It was getting in the way." She stopped, biting her lip. "Actually, it was because once it got caught in the spinning wheel and my mistress got very upset. She cut it off as a punishment. It used to be very long, you see, and I thought it quite nice. But, she cut it off and that's that. At least it's grown back a bit." Her bright smile returned, and she turned back to the shelves. "Have you read this one before, Ciel?"

He shook his head. "No. I really don't have much time to read." That's when another question came to his mind. "Why do you wear that eyepatch?"

"Oh! It, um… It got hurt and Sebastian said it wouldn't do to have an open wound on his Young Mistress's face." Her hand came up to her face as she spoke. She quickly turned to the door. "Oh, Sebastian! You've brought the tea!"

He bowed low. "Yes, as you ordered, I have prepared Young Master's favorite."

_As she ordered?_ Ciel shook his head. _You're just overthinking it. There's no way…_ "Rachel?" She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Come here." She obeyed, standing before him.

"What is it?"

His hand quickly came towards her face, and, before she could protect herself, snatched her eyepatch off. She jumped back, covering her eye.

"Oh!"

"What is it? Show me!" Ciel commanded. Rachel shook her head, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He turned to Sebastian. "Show me."

He bowed. "I'm sorry, Young Mistress." Rachel's face crumpled as Sebastian gently pulled her hands away from her face. She didn't try to fight him, and slowly opened her left eye. Ciel gasped.

"No… You- you didn't-"

She sniffed, blinking a few times. "Y- yes, I did." Sebastian's mark was glowing brightly in her eye.

"Why?"

"That's no one's business but mine, M- Master."

Sebastian nodded. "She instructed me not to tell you,_ bocchan_."

Rachel wiped her eyes. "But… don't worry. It'll be fine." She tried to smile again. "I'm alright, and I agreed to Sebastian's terms willingly. Everything will be fine."

Sebastian took her eyepatch from Ciel, and tied it around her head once more. "Young Mistress has offered me something quite interesting." He bowed to Ciel. "However, she has instructed me that your orders take precedence over hers. No need to worry about losing your butler, Young Master."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

Rachel blushed as she fidgeted with her hands. "Um… do you think you could teach me how to tie a knot? I've never learned, and now that Ciel is back I should do things by myself."

Sebastian nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course. Here, let me show you with Young Master's shoes. It seems he is useless without me." He knelt before the seated earl, and Rachel did the same.

"You shouldn't have to show me more than once. I'm a quick learner." He nodded again.

"Yes, I've noticed."

Ciel watched, fascinated, as Rachel copied Sebastian's movements. She wasn't much like him. He couldn't be bothered with trifling things as tying shoes. She, on the other hand, seemed eager to learn.

_Perhaps it is because she wants to do everything she can before…_ He sighed, leaning back in his chair. I wonder why I've never thought of doing that?

_**Perhaps because you don't care one way or another what you do before I devour you, Young Master.**_

Sebastian's voice echoed through his mind. He closed his eyes. _You are correct, once again._

_Please grant her anything she wishes. She is young, and needs every experience she can get._

**_Yes, my lord._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three months** **earlier...**_

"Wake up!" The voice echoed through the girl's mind as she fought through the foggy mists of sleep.

"Hm…?"

"Come on!" She opened her eyes and found a boy her age standing over her. He bit his lip nervously, tapping his foot. "Mistress is calling you, and she's none too happy."

The girl leapt up, running towards the main part of the house. She splashed water on her face as she passed the bucket, slowing only when she was right outside the door. She only took a second to catch her breath, then knocked.

"Come in," A piercing voice called. The girl cracked open the door hesitantly.

"You called, Mistress?"

The woman sitting in a lounge chair had long, flowing red hair and was wearing a very expensive-looking gown. She clicked her tongue, clearly impatient. "Well, finally. Took you long enough."

"I came as soon as I heard-"

"Did I tell you to speak?" The Mistress demanded. The girl shook her head timidly.

"No, ma'am."

The woman turned. "You see? Worthless. You don't want her."

That's when the girl noticed the man sitting across from her Mistress. He had black hair and strange eyes; a sort of brown, but almost looked red in the light. He shook his head. "No, she's the one."

Mistress raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose you could take her off my hands. But she's not free."

"Of course not." The man smiled easily. "I shall pay whatever you deem necessary."

The Mistress' eyes grew wide with greed. She named a price, quite a high one, the girl thought, and the man nodded.

"Very well." He pulled the amount out of his jacket pocket and handed it over. The woman took it, then absent-mindedly waved at the girl.

"Go on, then. Take her." The man stood, bowed low, and held out his arm for the girl.

"Come along, miss."

The girl followed him out to his carriage. She glanced back only to see the boy who had woken her give a quick wave before disappearing into the house once more. The man helped her into the carriage, then was about to close the door when he stopped. "I'm sorry, miss. I forgot to ask, do you have any luggage that you might need? You won't be returning anytime soon."

The girl shook her head silently. The man nodded, then climbed up into the carriage and sat across from her. The driver cracked the whip, and the horses began to go. Once they were out of the courtyard, the girl gathered enough courage to ask, "Where are we going, sir?"

The man looked at her in a strange way, but answered. "To your new home, miss." He stopped. "Pardon me, I am being quite rude. My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

The girl nodded her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Michaelis."

The man smiled faintly. "Please, it is Sebastian. And your name is…?"

"Oh! Um… Rachel, sir."

"No 'sir'."

She nodded. "Alright… Sebastian." She was silent for a moment, then spoke up once more. "Er… what is this place like? The place we're going, I mean."

"Are you always this inquisitive?"

Rachel shut her mouth quickly. "Oh, no sir! I'm sorry, I won't speak anymore."

"I told you-"

"I'm sorry, Sebastian!" She eyes watered, and she turned away. "Please, please don't send me back!"

"Send you back?" Sebastian was silent for a moment, and Rachel's shoulders shook. She shut her eyes, afraid of what he might do. She let out a squeak as she felt something touch her arm, then found it to be Sebastian's hand. "I won't send you back, miss." She looked up and saw him smiling. "I don't make that call."

"You- you don't-"

"I can't send you back until my Master says."

"Your… Master?"

"Of course," He responded, still smiling. "I am merely the butler."

"Oh…" She trailed off, still a bit frightened. She heard Sebastian sigh.

"I am sorry for making you uncomfortable, miss. In answer to your question, we are going my Master's mansion, the Phantomhive Manor."

"Phantomhive…?" Rachel shook her head. "I've never heard of it. What-" She stopped, not sure if she should ask. Sebastian was still smiling, so she went on. "What is the Master Phantomhive like?"

"Well, first of all, his name is Ciel. He isn't exactly the happiest person, but he hardly ever shows anger towards the servants. Although…" He muttered. "They aren't the brightest, either."

"Is he married?" She asked hesitantly. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, although he is betrothed."

"What is she like?"

"Young Mistress Elizabeth is very bright and happy all the time, and is seemingly obsessed with making everything cute."

"Young… Mistress? How old is she?"

Sebastian stopped, thinking. "Twelve… thirteen, I believe." Rachel's jaw dropped. "Well, it is only natural. Ciel wouldn't marry someone older than him."

"How…" She swallowed. "How old is_ he?_"

"His last birthday was a few weeks ago. He turned thirteen."

"Thirteen? He's- he's no older than me!"

"Well, that's to be expected." He saw her confused look and continued. "I'm sorry, did I not mention? First of all, you are not going to be a servant at the Phantomhive estate. Second, Ciel Phantomhive is your twin brother."

"Wh- what…?"

And that is how Sebastian enjoyed the rest of the drive in silence.


End file.
